


平生与你皆须臾

by WBC



Category: Chansoo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WBC/pseuds/WBC





	平生与你皆须臾

/灿嘟  
/现背  
/NE

 

人生一世，或不负平生，或不负须臾。

 

———

正文：

秋末的首尔，早晨和晚上开始提前染上了入冬的寒意，空气里的凉有重量地压在周身一点一点挤走了皮肉表层残存的热度。

朴灿烈感觉到卫衣口袋里的手机震动时已经要接近午夜，他没有马上把手机摸出来，而是收紧了握在玻璃杯上的手，有点发愣地看着自己明显突起的指节在街摊泛黄的灯光下透出点生冷的青白。

过了很久，他才回神一样把手机拿了出来。

提示消息就这么跳了出来，熟悉的名字，熟悉的号码。

“没穿外套的话，早点回来吧，外面冷。”

他苦笑一声，低头把玻璃杯里剩的黑啤一口闷完后再一次陷入了放空的状态。

>

“都暻秀，你这样到底算什么呢？”

>

时间拨回到几个小时前。

朴灿烈不知道这次争吵到底是因为他的咄咄逼人还是因为都暻秀的无动于衷。

毕竟，在此之前他从来没有真生过都暻秀的气，抱怨或许会有，委屈或许会有，但那些远不致于让他像火药桶一样爆发。

但这一次，他是真的失了控制，特别是在他抓着都暻秀的肩膀红着眼问他“你到底把我当什么”的时候。

他就那么看着都暻秀在他的注视下完全怔住然后受惊一样猛地偏头避开了他的视线。

睫毛投下的阴影完全隔绝了任何窥探他内心的可能，内双的眼皮毫无防备地垂落，薄薄地贴在眼球上显出一些细小的血管。

“灿烈，我……”

都暻秀低哑的话音断在了这里，沉默像是一条缓慢流动的冰河，一点一点把两个人本来剑拔弩张的对峙降至冰点。

巨大的无力感倏地上涌吞没了朴灿烈所有的理智，一些被压抑在心底的不安和躁动就这么出鞘一样赤条条地将他的整个胸腔刺得生疼，手上的力道失了轻重，那点被他揪在手心的衣服扭成一团，都暻秀覆在衣服下的大片肩膀就这么从衣领边露了出来，红红的印子冲进了朴灿烈眼里直白地提醒着他：他刚刚的手劲儿有多大。

重重地吐出一口气，朴灿烈强迫着自己从都暻秀身上挪开视线，一根一根松开了他用力到几乎痉挛的手指。

“我……出去一下。”

说完，他就很快地转身，几步跨到宿舍门口，推门走了出去。

冷风瞬间灌了进来，都暻秀本能地抬腿跟了几步，却被“砰”的合上的门阻断了所有的动作。

“外面的风这么大，他不穿外套的话，一定会感冒的。”

眼底浮起了一层水汽，都暻秀揉了揉自己涩得发酸的眼睛，用力把自己摔到了沙发里。

>

他没想过要和朴灿烈吵架的。

在这之前，他和他聚少离多，难得的相处也不过就是坐到一起的饭局或者是打歌时交错而过的走位。

他甚至没有机会好好和朴灿烈说几句话，他还没来得及问他把头发漂染成金色疼不疼，再见他时他的头发就已经回到了黑色；他还没能问他一句前一段的拍摄累不累，就不得不马不停蹄地开始准备回归；甚至于就连他姐姐的婚礼，他能做的也不过是送上几句祝福便再无其他。

只是，这些对他而言不过是流水一样过去的日子，或许可以激起一些波澜，但终不致于让他产生什么更加深刻的足已泛滥成灾的感情。

然而，当他真的见到了朴灿烈，真的听他一字一句说出他最心底的难过和愤怒时，他还是不可抑制地被他的悲伤传染，满心满眼都是对方那张脱了稚气轮廓渐深的脸。

有事可做是一种幸运，至少他不用分心想太多让他无解的事，然而一旦放空他不得不承认他还是逃不掉，他还是在意，他还是——舍不得。

闭上眼倒在沙发里，都暻秀脑子里浮现的仍是红着眼冲他发脾气的朴灿烈，他以为他们已经成熟到足够消化所有的心气难平，足够平静地对待所有的公或不公，只是这世上能把人击溃的从来都是由内而外的无所适从，就好比：在他看到朴灿烈的时候就他知道自己会输，这不是简单的谁先动了心的问题，而是他在他面前，他会被打回原形，他会纯粹，他会心疼，他会失控，他会有不如就那么豁出去的疯狂。

这真的很可怕，可怕到让他始终摆不正要以一个什么样的姿态面对朴灿烈。

十指的僵硬使都暻秀意识到了身上的冷，他抬手从靠背上拽下了一件外套将自己裹了进去，动作的间隙一股熟悉的味道就那么冲了过来。

眼睛热了一下，都暻秀将自己缩得更小，然后低头把整张脸都埋进了那件外套里。

鼻尖翕动，钻进来的是清浅的香水味散掉后朴灿烈身上的味道。

轻不可闻地叹了一口气，都暻秀还是从裤兜里摸出了自己的手机给朴灿烈发了一条信息。

>

既然早就知道自己会输，那干脆输个彻底吧。

>

朴灿烈是在收到短信后又游荡了好久才回到宿舍的。

只是他还没来得及掏出钥匙，门就从里面被打开了。

毫无防备地四目相对，他看到的是都暻秀在壁灯照射下血丝缠绕的眼，眼下淡淡的青色让他的心里狠狠地难受了一把。

都暻秀真的瘦了很多，原本线条随和的脸颊现在全都带出了棱角，特别是他的下巴，削尖的弧度就算在不甚明亮的灯光下也不再隐约，明显脆弱地让朴灿烈有一种一捏就碎的错觉。

努力地克制了一下心里涌起的乱七八糟的情绪，朴灿烈带上门闪身进了客厅，在绕过都暻秀的时候，他还是没能忍住地停了一下压着声音开了口：

“你，早点休息吧。”

黑暗让人的感觉变得迟钝，直到手腕上传来了一股柔软的凉，朴灿烈才意识到擦肩的时候自己被都暻秀拽住了。

不知道该做何反应，朴灿烈只能逃避式地挣扎了几下，却发现这种没什么威慑力的拉扯并不能挣脱都暻秀用了全力的手。

闭上眼深深地吸了一口气，朴灿烈终于扭了过来和都暻秀面对面。

“你到底……”

话没说完温软的唇就覆了上来热热地贴在他的唇上，朴灿烈整个人都愣住了。

这并不是两个人第一次接吻，这也不是都暻秀第一次主动，如果说有什么让朴灿烈完全丧失了思考，那就是他清楚地感受到了都暻秀整个人都在抖，吻着他的唇在抖，靠过来的身体在抖，攥着他衣摆的手都在抖，像是害怕被他推开一样，就连试探着伸进来的舌尖都是失了底气地小心翼翼。

这样的吻让他无法拒绝，他只能顺着都暻秀的动作张开了嘴放任对方进来，两个人的舌头毫无障碍地碰到了一起，温热黏软的触感让朴灿烈头皮发麻，他狠狠地皱了一下眉，伸出胳膊把都暻秀整个人箍进了怀里，嘴里的攻势也不再客气，他偏头含住了都暻秀的下唇然后一点一点用犬齿咬着饱满的唇肉，这种啃咬是没有什么分寸可言的，用力还是轻柔全看都暻秀的反应，呼吸加重朴灿烈就收点力，有回应他就吻得更深。

唇上的厮磨只是一个开始，就在朴灿烈收不住得把手从后腰探进对方的裤子里时，都暻秀喘着气拉开了一点两个人的距离。

“你喝酒了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你，醉了吗？”

朴灿烈没有回答而是把两个人本就很近的距离凑得更近，彼此交缠的呼吸里还藏着一点很淡的酒精味。

“怎么了？”  
“没什么，你要是醉了我就不说了。”  
“没醉。”  
“那去你的卧室吧。”

摸不准都暻秀想说什么朴灿烈松开了圈着对方的胳膊，关掉了客厅的壁灯，跟着他一起进了自己的卧室。

>

明亮的灯光泄下来他这才看清了都暻秀整个人的狼狈，脸色憔悴没什么血色只有嘴巴因为刚刚的那个吻透出了不正常的艳红，而原本穿得熨贴的衬衣早已被自己揉抓的皱巴巴的，裤腰里跑出来一节下摆，更要命的是肩膀那边因为被他大力揪过领口上的扣子完全被扯开露出了一大片抓痕未消的皮肤。

朴灿烈有点喉头发紧，只能仰着头靠在门上平复自己的情绪：  
“你要跟我说什么？”  
“对不起，想跟你说对不起。”

都暻秀的声音很轻很近，一瞬间几乎让朴灿烈以为是贴着他的耳朵说的。

“还有么？”  
“还有。”  
“什么？”

空气再一次陷入了沉寂，朴灿烈不明所以地看向都暻秀，对上的却是一双离自己不过尺寸的眼。

都暻秀比朴灿烈低了半个头，这让他的每一次抬眼对视都带上了深情的味道，朴灿烈看得到他长而流畅的眼皮，直密的睫毛还有淡淡的眼波里那些藏于黑白分明之下一闪而过的光。

“我不知道，你问我的那个问题我不知道。”

其实，他早该明白的，这种问题对都暻秀而言本就是强人所难，他有他自己的一套原则，他所有的温柔和留情都是那样克制而有分寸，朴灿烈很多时候都会觉得受挫，因为他抓不住他，更不要提成为某种特别的存在了。

“如果是因为这个的话，暻秀你不用跟我说对不起，你……没有做什么对不起我的事。”

话一出口朴灿烈才发现自己的声音哽得厉害，只能用力清了清嗓子才把这句话完整地说下来。

“你听我说完，虽然那个问题我没有答案，但是，跟你在一起我很快乐，很放松，而且……我真的，看不得你难过。”

并不是所有的感情都需要一个定义，就如同并不是所有的问题都会有一个答案，我无法以余生计量你我之间到底有多少密不可分，但至少与你同在的每一刻我都感念至深，万般珍惜。

“都暻秀，你，这样太狡猾了啊。”

朴灿烈自我放弃地调笑了一下，然后弯下腰把整个脑袋抵进了都暻秀的肩窝，眼角的余光能看到一小段突出的锁骨，还有胸口那个小小的随着呼吸一起一伏的疤，他抬起手摸了摸都暻秀肩上那块被自己弄出来的印子后低头吻了上去。

肌肤上突如其来的湿热让都暻秀本能地想要推拒，却在摸到朴灿烈蹭乱的黑发时放弃了动作，原本想要施力的手落到了的后颈，胳膊收紧他就这么攀着朴灿烈的肩背把自己送进了对方的怀里。

都暻秀的下巴压在朴灿烈的毛茸茸的发旋上，体型差的缘故他整个人几乎被朴灿烈托着腰臀抱了个满怀，冷硬的门板染上了他后背的温度，他看不到搂着自己的人的动作，只能闭着眼感受到湿热的唇在自己的脖子上游走。

“你知道你这边有几个痣吗？”

朴灿烈沉沉的声音从耳后传来，都暻秀身上的温度瞬间就烧了起来，反应过来后他立马就要抬手去捂，结果却被朴灿烈握住了手腕。

“我帮你数数。”

声音一落，他就感觉到自己的耳周和耳蜗被舌尖浅浅地舔了一下，接下来是后颈，最后是下巴窝。

“四颗。你这里有四颗痣。”

朴灿烈是贴在他的胸口带着笑把这句话吐出来的，原本就低的声线这次直接酥酥麻麻地擦过肌肤弄得他腿脚发软。

似是察觉到了都暻秀的脱力，朴灿烈干脆提了一口气抱着他把他压在了床上。

都暻秀身上的衣服已经被脱得差不多了，唯一完好的也就只剩了一条黑色的内裤，朴灿烈几下褪掉了自己的衣物然后伸出胳膊把都暻秀用力捞进了怀里，两片凸起的肩胛骨就这么撞在了朴灿烈的胸膛上，他真的太瘦了，朴灿烈也瘦但他的瘦是带了力道的，不像都暻秀这样小骨架的人，一手摸过去只会让人有一种易折易碎的精致和细腻。

这样的姿势都暻秀看不到背后朴灿烈的表情，心里那股隐隐的不安开始放大，他想要转个身夺回一点主动权却因着胸前的一阵刺痛猛地缩了一下身体。

朴灿烈的手不知道什么时候攀上了他的前胸，两个颜色漂亮的凸点可怜兮兮地落在了对方起了薄茧的指腹间，几乎不用施太大的力，朴灿烈指尖一刮都暻秀就得忍着脱口而出的闷哼一个劲儿地往后躲，然而本就前胸贴后背的姿势根本没有多余的空间让他缓口气，他只能被迫和朴灿烈越靠越近，直到对方用膝盖抵开他并拢的腿，然后把身下那个硬的发烫的东西挤到他的大腿根，他才后知后觉地反应过来这个姿势到底意味着什么。

“朴灿烈，你……”

这下都暻秀的声音都开始发抖。

“我很想你，都暻秀你知道吗，我是真的很想你。”

后背传来朴灿烈发丝抚过的痒还有一点言语吞吐间喷薄出的潮热，所有的不可言说就这样不攻自破，都暻秀竟因着朴灿烈这一句话丧失了所有拒绝的能力。

他当然知道他想他。  
他又怎么会不知道他想他。

都暻秀没再吭声只是伸出自己的胳膊握住了横在自己前胸比自己大了好几号的手，然后拉到唇边吻了一下。

靠在一起的大腿被朴灿烈伸进来的膝盖彻底打开，原本夹在腿根的硬物挪到了他的股沟，离那个可以进入的穴口只隔着一层布料。

朴灿烈带着体温的手滑到了他的腰腹，长着细茧手心擦过带出一阵一阵无法克制的颤栗，内裤被扯下，没有了阻隔的贴合让都暻秀清楚地感受到了朴灿烈埋在他臀缝里滚烫坚硬的欲望。

指尖刺进来的时候都暻秀紧张地抓了一把朴灿烈的手心。

“暻秀啊，你还记得我们第一次是谁先主动的吗？”

朴灿烈的声音从身后传来，沙哑却清晰，都暻秀想了想就弯着眼笑了：

“好像是你吧，那个时候我只是想和你睡一张床，谁知道最后你竟然一点商量都不给就要进来。”

这下朴灿烈也笑了：

“还不是因为你总是不理我。”  
“这是理由吗？”

下身的扩张已经足以容纳三个指节，朴灿烈低头在都暻秀脸上亲了一下。

“不是，我和你在一起只是因为：我喜欢你。”

朴灿烈进来的时候都暻秀还是没忍住低哼了一声，穴口被完全撑开，坚硬的欲望被湿热的肠道勾勒出形状，都暻秀闭上眼都能感觉到捅在小腹里的东西在突突地跳动，一下一下像是要把他整个人神智全部打碎。

躁动和难耐全部跑到了下半身，都暻秀想要从这种失控里逃出来却被朴灿烈的胳膊锁住了腰身，身体被弯成了一个极易被进入的弧度，朴灿烈进入的越来越深，敏感点被找到后，他的每一下撞击都带开始带上了毫不留情的力道，这让都暻秀除了死命咬着牙关控制自己溢出来的声音什么都做不了，他已经被顶泄了一次，但是身后的朴灿烈却像是在跟他的身体较劲，一直到都暻秀忍不住地回头咬上他的嘴唇朴灿烈才把速度慢了下来然后射在了他的身体里。

那东西退出来的时候都暻秀感觉到有些精液被带了出来粘在了他的大腿上，但奇怪的是他并不觉得难受反倒一种难得的释然充斥了每一寸神经末梢。

朴灿烈没有再从背后抱着都暻秀而是贴着他的身体翻到了另一边，眼神灼灼地看着他。许久，都暻秀回过神后伸出手帮朴灿烈理了理被汗打湿的碎发，然后就软软地笑了，像他无数次冲他笑的那样，眼睛亮亮的，红红的嘴唇弯出一个饱满的心。

只是这一次似乎有些不一样的东西在里面，朴灿烈说不出来但他知道都暻秀一定是想明白了什么才会露出那样蔓延到眼角的笑容。

“朴灿烈，谢谢你。”  
“谢谢你喜欢我。”

 

>

 

亲爱的，关于你和我的以后：

我不知道的是，你我将会如何把所有的不可承受吞咽成云淡风轻的一笑而过。

但是，

我知道的是，所有能与你在一起的片刻须臾全都是真真切切的———不负平生。


End file.
